The Black Unicorn
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Wizardess Heart Fanfiction (full summary inside) - Klaus/OC: Just when the Goldsteins were taking over the Academy – with the family's younger sons studying there – Rosetta Whitehorn is accepted as a student. Though a talented witch, she finds herself thrust into the real world beyond the borders of her father's estate – a beautiful, exciting, new... and sometimes dangerous world.
1. Author's Note

**Full summary:**

For over five generations the Goldsteins and the Whitehorns have been the best and most respected families of Gedonelune, providing the kingdom with magic tools of the highest quality. Yet they have always been at odds, competing on the market and – more often than not – in other areas of daily life; a silent, mutual disdain which degenerated into an open family feud fifteen years ago.

Forced by a royal decree to stay out of each other's way, Walter Goldstein and Remus Whitehorn – once friends during their stay at the Magic Academy – have been cunningly sabotaging each other over and over. And in spite of his own order, the King seems content to remain silent even when the whole kingdom knows of the hatred between the two bloodlines.

And just when the Goldsteins were taking over the Academy – with the family's younger sons studying there – Remus' only child, Rosetta, is accepted as a student. Though a talented witch, she finds herself thrust into the real world beyond the borders of her father's estate – a beautiful, exciting, new... and sometimes dangerous world.

 **~ ooo ~**

Gosh, it's been far too long since I've had any activity here other than replying to the occasional review or PM. I miss all of you darlings so much, but life hasn't been at its kindest recently. As many of your may know, from reading my profile or visiting my Wattpad page, my father is very sick and requires almost round-the-clock care. In turn, that has been and still is a disaster for my inspiration to write, because I'm always so tired. But I REALLY miss everyone here, which is why I've come to a decision.

As I mentioned on Wattpad (and those who found me there know this), this story was initially intended to be Wattpad-exclusive, which meant I wasn't going to upload it here. But I realized that perhaps not all of my readers want to create an account there just to read one story, which is why as of now _The Black Unicorn_ arrives to FanFiction.

One very important thing to know is that **you don't need to have played the game in order to enjoy the story** , as I will make sure to give all the information needed for you to not feel lost. If you do want to try to game for yourself be warned that the story will contain heavy spoilers for at least one guy's route. But the story I imagined works well as a standalone too, so it's not necessary to have played the game before reading it.

 **Just a quick mention, for the people who have not played the game but still wish to enjoy the story for what it is. I'll be** **updating my website (which you can find on my profile) with pictures** **of the game characters that show up in the story starting from this chapter. I will mention the character(s)'s name(s) and a few bits of info about them – for those who don't want to waste time looking up the game's wiki.**

For those who HAVE played the game: because there's just too many boys, I will be leaving out some of them. They may be mentioned or make episodic appearances, but they won't be directly involved in the main plot. I think having a few guys in the main story along with several OCs is enough, so I apologize wholeheartedly to any fangirls who were hoping to see a lot of the others.

On that note, I leave you darlings to enjoy the first chapter and I sincerely hope you'll have fun with this story even if you're not here for the hot guys but just for my silly writing :P


	2. A safe trip

So here's the very first chapter darlings. I really hope you'll enjoy the story and - if you happen to have played at least one route in the game - that you'll enjoy the spin I put on certain events. Also, just for clarification purposes:

This is normal speech

 _'This'_ is transcription of thoughts

 _ **"This"**_ is what I like to call "special speech" such as dreams, visions, flashbacks etc.

So I hope you'll all have a great time with this story, and enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know what you think ;)

Enjoy, lovelies~

P.S. Every _Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart_ character belongs to NTT Solmare Corp. I only own Rosetta and any other OCs involved in the story :)

* * *

 **1\. A safe trip**

 _ **Knock-knock**_

"Miss?"

The only reply coming from the young woman bent over a boiling cauldron was the raising of a finger, gesturing for the butler to wait. And so the elderly male closed the door, again setting his gentle gaze upon the girl before him who was counting drops of a rosy potion that she was pouring into the larger container.

"There..." she said, straightening her posture and capping the small phial.

Placing it back in its wooden holster on the nearby table she finally looked to the servant and smiled lightly.

"What is it, Marcus?"

"You have a letter, Miss." the old man replied with a light bow, offering her the fairly sized envelope.

For but a moment she stared at the name of the sender; then she looked back up at the butler who smiled knowingly, before a grin stretched onto her lips and she jumped in his arms with a joyful laughter.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to the Academy!"

"I never doubted your application would be approved, Miss..." the old man chuckled softly. "In all my years I have yet to see a more talented magic user than you."

Releasing him, the young girl practically tore open the envelope in her haste to get the letter out, only to have it fly out of her hands and settle floating near them. Before the girl could ask any questions, however, the paper straightened itself as if puffing up its chest with pride, and began speaking.

"Good day, I am the Acceptance Letter. Through my presence here it is the wish of Headmaster Randolph to inform Miss Rosetta Whitehorn that your application to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy has been approved. You are hereby summoned to the Academy to begin your training as a student of our prestigious school. You have until tonight to pack any and all things necessary to your stay at the dormitories, after which I shall lead you to the Academy."

"I will inform my father of my acceptance, and begin preparing." she replied calmly, in spite of the excitement bubbling within her. "Come with me..."

"Very well; lead the way."

Leaving Marcus to clean up her unfinished potion, Rosetta left the laboratory with a skip in her walk until at last she was unable to hold back from running toward the other side of the mansion where her father's office was. Upon arriving at the door, she took a deep breath to settle her pulse before knocking.

"Come in." the male responded from within.

"Father, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, opening the door to the spacious room.

Raising his gaze from the papers he had been reading, and sighting the letter floating behind his daughter, Remus arched a brow.

"Well... I am impressed. You did get accepted, after all."

"Headmaster Randolph was most pleased with her resume." the letter replied before the girl could say a word. "He is looking forward to having Miss Whitehorn studying at the Academy."

"I'm sure he is..." the man grumbled, almost like a growl.

After all, he would never forget the shame which had fallen upon their family fifteen years prior, when Randolph had recommended Walter Goldstein to be the King's primary maker of magic tools. And all that in spite of the fact that the Whitehorns had been producing such items for generations in advance and were clearly superior to those blonde imbeciles.

"Well, if you want to go I won't stop you." he finally said. "The teachers there are of the highest caliber, no one in the kingdom can doubt that. Just stay away from the Goldstein boys... I've heard two of them are already studying there. So you make sure to stay clear of them; nothing good can ever come from us associating with the likes of them."

Biting back a sigh, Rosetta nodded.

"Yes, Father..." she replied, trying her best to not let her voice drone on.

She was so utterly sick of hearing about that stupid rivalry between her family and the Goldsteins. Could they not simply get along and work together? They were the only two families in Gedonelune who crafted magical items... surely the kingdom would have benefited more from their business partnership, than from this ongoing feud. But she knew better than to make another failed attempt at getting her father to see reason, and jumped at the opportunity to leave when he waved his hand dismissively and went back to his papers.

Only upon reaching her room did she release the sigh which had been building in her chest, afterwards heading to her dresser to pack a few clothes. A few moments of silence in, and she found herself talking out of mere habit.

"Is it true? Are two of the Goldstein boys students there?" she asked, casting a fleeting glance to the letter floating nearby.

"Of course! Prefect Klaus Goldstein will be waiting for you at the train station tomorrow morning, when we will arrive."

"Prefect...?"

"Yes, Klaus was named Prefect six months after he joined the Academy, and to this day he alone holds this prestigious position. He is also an Elite Magic Knight, and has been knighted by the King himself three years ago."

"Alright, you don't have to put in _that_ much effort to sell him to me... I'm not planning to marry him." she chuckled, causing the letter to snort in disapproval.

"Hmph, well I am merely relaying facts. Klaus is the student our school takes most pride in."

"Not if I knock him down a few pegs." Rosetta retorted in jest.

"Ha! I'd love to see a silly girl like you achieving that. Now finish packing already, or we'll fall behind schedule!"

"Yes, sir..."

Leaving the letter to grumble about her lack of respect, the girl took the time to ponder on just how much her life would change once she arrived at the Academy, while packing her things. The prospect of living there for the next few years excited her as much as it scared her; it was the first time she would ever be away from home for more than a couple days, without her father. At the same time, the idea of meeting so many new people and tying new friendships, while deepening her magic knowledge and skills, was something she had been looking forward to ever since she had convinced her father to let her apply.

"Oh, here..." the letter suddenly said, startling her out of her thoughts.

In a whirlwind of light what looked like a folded uniform appeared on her bed; and atop it lay a golden badge depicting the Dragon of Time.

"This is the uniform you will be wearing during your stay at the Academy." the letter informed Rosetta as she picked up the badge to examine it closer. "Of course, you will be provided with a few others, in the undesired case that this one should get damaged. And make sure you don't lose that badge, that's the most important part of your attire."

"Then why am I taking my other clothes?"

"Well, I suppose you'd like to spend all your days off _in_ the Academy, then. Now enough chatter. Change into your uniform and finish packing, or we'll miss the train!"

Two hours later the Whitehorn heiress was standing in front of the mansion with a small bag carrying her personal effects – the rest had been transported straight to the Academy by the letter through a charm that Rosetta was eager to learn. Her father hadn't even bothered to see her off, claiming he was much too busy, so Marcus and a few of the other servants had gathered there instead.

"Take care, Miss..." the old butler said, his eyes teary as he embraced her. "Don't forget to eat properly and rest from time to time."

"Nagging me to the last moment, huh?" she giggled.

"Someone has to look after you, Miss... and it's been made clear over the years that you are not interested in doing that."

"I'll be perfectly fine, Marcus. I promise."

"Have a safe trip, Miss." the head maid wished her. "Write to us often, or we'll miss you too much."

"Of course I will, you don't need to worry about that." the girl smiled, briefly grasping the woman's hand. "I'll miss all of you as well."

Wiping away a couple of tears, the elder woman kissed her forehead and heaved a sigh, watching as Rosetta headed toward the gates following the floating letter. The carriage ride to the train station was short and, not too long after bidding goodbye to the coachman, the young girl found herself in a compartment of the train that was taking her to her new future.

~ oOoOo ~

 _ **It was the middle of the night and the moon shining inside the car gave everything a shimmering, ghostly aura, when Rosetta was startled from her sleep not by the rhythmic clicks and clacks of the train, nor by any other sound. No, what had roused her was the sensation of someone watching her. A quick glance around the empty compartment stirred her curiosity, because she could have sworn she hadn't imagined that feeling. Standing she finally noticed the letter lying on the bench across from hers, but oddly enough it didn't react in any way to her call.**_

 _ **Frowning in confusion, she decided to check the hallway only to find it utterly devoid of any presence. Then again, she imagined anyone who was on that train was asleep at such an ungodly hour. Upon closing the door and turning around, she nearly jumped out of her boots at the sight of the woman seated next to the window where Rosetta herself had been sitting just moments before.**_

 _ **"** **Who are you?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice in check and not let it tremble.**_

 _ **When the young female turned her head toward the girl, Rosetta's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She would recognize that face anywhere, even in her dreams...**_

 _ **"** **Mother?" she murmured hesitantly.**_

 _ **"** **Why have you come here?" the woman replied, and the concern in her tone was heart wrenching. "You must go... you cannot be here!"**_

 _ **"** **What do you mean? Go where?"**_

 _ **When Rosetta stepped forward, the young woman stood and clasped her face, kissing her forehead.**_

 _ **"** **It isn't safe for you out here. My precious child... I need to know you are safe."**_

 _ **"** **I don't understand... please tell me what you mean." she pleaded, unable to resist embracing the one person she missed more than anything.**_

 _ **Before she could get an answer the silvery light faded as if engulfed by the clouds, and she felt her mother's body stiffening.**_

 _ **"** **Mom?"**_

 _ **"** **He's here..."**_

 _ **The elder female's whisper could not have been more chilling, and in a sudden surge of curiosity Rosetta rushed to the window to look outside.**_

 _ **"** **No!" she heard her mother crying out, just before the woman wrapped her in her arms again.**_

 _ **But it was too late... she was now staring at what looked to be a swirling mass of... darkness, as far as she could tell. And then, against the starry sky, bits of it began to pour out like a deathly rain. It was when they approached the rushing train that she could finally see the small red eyes glowing from within their shrouded depths, and a feeling of terror unlike any she had known before took hold of her.**_

 _ **"** **Wake up!"**_

 _ **The sound of the letter's voice startled her, but in the darkness which now consumed the entire train she couldn't see anything anymore.**_

 _ **"** **Wake up!"**_

 _ **Where was it? It sounded so close, yet so far away... she felt around her for her mother's arms, but the woman was gone and those terrible shadows soon gathered around, trapping her in a circle of fiery eyes which was growing smaller and smaller each moment.**_

 _ **"** **Wake..."**_

 **~ ooo ~**

"...up! Wake up, you stupid girl! Do you want to die?"

With a gasp Rosetta's eyes flew open, to the sight of the letter frantically brushing its corner against her cheek as if it was trying to slap her awake. Her first reaction was a relieved sigh, but the words of gratitude she wanted to offer the letter for snapping her out of that nightmare stuck in her throat when she realized the entire train was shaking violently as if it was about to fall apart.

"What... what's going on?"

"Oh, you're finally awake! Good heavens, I thought you had a death wish! Grab your things, we have to go!"

Upon standing Rosetta immediately found herself thrown against the door by the sways of the car, grunting as she hit the wooden surface. Trying her best to steady her balance she pulled herself away from it after a moment and reached to grab her bag.

"We're almost at the station... this won't end well if the train derails." the letter said urgently.

"What about... aren't there people around there?" the girl asked, already picturing grotesque injuries and dead bodies lying amidst the ruins of the train.

"Prefect Klaus will be there, _they_ have nothing to worry about. But _we_ need to move towards the back of the train. If he stops it, the impact will be worst for the front cars."

"What do you mean _'if he stops it'_? How can he...?" she blinked in sheer awe.

Wasn't Klaus just a student like her? Surely, stopping an entire train barreling down the tracks called for immense power and experience.

"If you're this airheaded, I'm afraid to think how you'll fare in class." the letter sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, right... Elite Knight..." she nodded after a moment, recalling that he was probably one of the most skilled wizards in their kingdom.

"Precisely! Now come on, unless you wish to become as thin as me."

Once she had opened the door, the letter darted out into the hallway. Fortunately it seemed there were very few people on that train, but with how violently everything around swayed, throwing her from side to side, it was nigh impossible for the girl to move faster than at a snail's pace no matter how much the letter urged her on. And then, with an ominous groan and a deathly tremor, the train came to an abrupt halt projecting the girl head-first into the nearest wall.

"Ow..." she moaned, too dizzy now to get up from where she had crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Well, looks like we arrived at the station."

At the letter's words she glanced around to see the few patrons nearby trying to get over their own dizziness and stand. Still holding her head, which now hurt with a sharp, searing pain, Rosetta glanced around.

"Oh, dear heavens..." she then heard the letter gasping. "You're bleeding!"

Feeling her head, the girl hissed in pain when her fingers brushed the right side of her forehead; in the collision it seemed her skin had peeled off against the wall enough to draw a few drops of blood which had now slithered along the side of her face.

"It's nothing too bad..." she replied at long last.

When she grasped the bag nearby, however, that same sensation of dread and terror from her dream overtook her and she froze at the sight of her hand trembling on the bag strap.

"What's going on?"

The letter's confused question reached her ears at the same time as the darkness swallowing the sunlight which had been pouring in through the windows, turning the bright day into a cold grey twilight.

"Oh, dear..."

The letter's whispered words next to her ear startled the young girl who now glanced up, only for her eyes to widen in horror at the sight of what seemed to be five formless shadows swallowing up helpless people as they advanced toward her. Their only definite feature was the fiery eyes she could see staring at her from the swirling black masses.

"What are you doing? Get your wand!" the letter yelled in her ear, snapping her out of the panic-induced shock.

Pulling the bag closer Rosetta began to frantically search it, while outside the sounds of conflict grew ever louder amidst frightened screams and ear-piercing shrieks.

"Oh, no..." she suddenly winced. "It's at the Academy in one of the bags."

"Heavens help us." the letter sighed in resignation.

Looking up when a cold shiver crawled down her spine, to see the Shadows looming over her, the girl was stunned under the intensity of their burning eyes. She could barely hear the letter's frantic calls to her; sure, she knew she had to move away but her body wouldn't listen to her anymore as if she was glued to the floor.

 _'No... please, someone... anyone... I don't want to die!'_

As her mind screamed those words in her head over and over, she thought she heard someone running up behind her, but the sound was much too distorted by the pounding of her heart which had filled her ears.

 _"Sagitta Lumen!"_

The unfamiliar male voice coming from somewhere above her head – cold and precise like a blade – was immediately followed by five Light Arrows piercing the Shadows. And in the horrible symphony of shrieks emanating from them as they slowly disintegrated, Rosetta finally surrendered to the darkness creeping at the edges of her vision.


	3. Good girl

Well, lovelies here's the next chapter of our adventure. Just a short reminder, don't forget to visit my website if you're curious to see some of the characters who will show up over the course of the story. I haven't yet added all of them, especially not the main antagonist, because he'll show up much later and I want to try and keep at least some aura of mystery about him until then ;)

So with that said, don't be afraid to toss me a little review and let me know what you think. I miss replying to your comments, darlings :D

Enjoy, lovelies~

P.S. Every _Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart_ character belongs to NTT Solmare Corp. I only own Rosetta and any other OCs involved in the story :)

* * *

 **2\. Good girl**

 _In the horrible symphony of shrieks Rosetta finally surrendered to the darkness creeping at the edges of her vision._

~ oOo ~

"What?!"

So unexpected was the news Klaus had just relayed to him, that Randolph stood from his seat before even realizing it.

"It is exactly as I said, Headmaster." the young man replied calmly. "The train was attacked by Shadows just as it was approaching the station in town. No one at the station was hurt, but according to the Acceptance Letter a few passengers were unfortunate enough to be devoured. By the time I managed to get inside the train, they were about to devour Miss Whitehorn."

"Is she alright?"

"She suffered only a minor bruise, and fell unconscious after I dispelled the Shadows. She is at the infirmary, and the doctor says she should wake up soon."

With a relieved sigh the Headmaster fell back into his chair.

"Good... thank you for your assistance, Klaus."

Only then did the pale, dark haired teacher speak from where he had been standing to the side, listening to the Prefect's report.

"It is weird that they wouldn't go straight for the one with the most pronounced magic aura." he contemplated, flicking through the pages of the file he had been holding. "In this case, according to the railway registry, the only magic user on that train was Miss Whitehorn. Couple that with the fact that she had the letter with her, and their magic aura should have been a ringing dinner bell for the Shadows. Yet they preferred to take their time, attempting to derail and destroy the train entirely, rather than striking fast and fleeing with their prey. And it is especially odd that they would do so during daytime."

"When you have the time, Conrad, please look into this in greater detail. We can't have our new students being killed before they even get here."

"Very well, Headmaster."

With that reply, the professor took his leave while Klaus again set his gaze upon Randolph awaiting dismissal.

"You may go as well, Klaus. If you require the rest, you may take the day off."

"There is no need for that, Headmaster."

"I know how taxing it is to face Shadows." the elder male replied with a knowing smile. "Don't push yourself more than needed. Take the day off and use the time to get Rosetta settled in. Show her around the Academy..."

He could easily read the young man's displeasure at the news in the way Klaus' eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together to hold back from refusing. Of course, as a member of the Goldstein family, Klaus was aware of the feud between his and the girl's fathers though Randolph hoped they could set aside their parents' grudge.

"I want you to help her improve in any areas where she lacks, to maximize her chances of passing the Judgment."

"Very well, Headmaster."

"I sense you are displeased."

Taking that as a hint that he could speak freely, the young man went to reply.

"I am busy enough as it is, Headmaster. My own studies, my Prefect duties, the occasional class to teach... they already consume enough of my time."

"I don't want Remus to think I'm not ensuring that she gets the very best tutoring here." the Headmaster pointed out.

Narrowing his eyes at the mention of that name, Klaus then huffed lightly. Knowing that something was off by the way his student's aura had changed, and being fully aware of the feud between the two families, Randolph heaved a sigh.

"Klaus... please don't tell me you got caught up in your father's silly quarrel with Remus."

"That _silly quarrel_ has escalated quite a length since you last spoke to Father. Several of our workshops have been sabotaged this past year, and countless items – some of them brand new creations of my father – were destroyed before they even hit the market. Father has good reason to suspect the Whitehorns were behind it."

"I highly doubt she's to blame for any of that. You're a great judge of character, Klaus; give her a chance before you dismiss her because of your parents. But more than that, she's very important to me... I trust no one else to take better care of her."

 _'Why do you always have to be right?'_ the Prefect mused, quite annoyed at that.

Yes, he really had no reason to ignore the girl before even talking to her; for all he knew she could prove to be someone he could have a proper conversation with. And it certainly wasn't like him to shoot someone down when they didn't deserve it.

"Very well..." he finally sighed. "I'll do it. But only until the Judgment, regardless if she passes or not."

"Thank you. I'll compensate you with a few extra credits, how's that?"

"You know I do not make it a habit of asking for rewards."

"Yes, I know." Randolph smiled. "Which is why I'm offering it on my own."

Catching the dismissive shade in his tone, the Prefect took his leave whilst the Headmaster leaned back in his seat to contemplate the day's events.

~ oOoOo ~

With a slight groan, Rosetta opened her eyes to the unfamiliar ceiling which crushed her initial hope that it had all been a dream.

"How are you feeling?"

Startled by the unknown voice, she turned her gaze to the source only to find herself face to face with an old woman smiling warmly at her. Behind her, however, a young man was standing dressed in what she assumed was the male uniform. More than anything it was his stern expression that chased away the haze in her mind, allowing realization to dawn on her. That renowned combination of golden hair and amethyst eyes... he had to be one of the Goldstein boys her father had mentioned.

 _'Why in the world is he here?'_ she wondered, instantly afterwards recalling that the letter had mentioned one of the brothers was the school Prefect.

Almost at the same time she realized that the woman – whom she by now suspected to be the school medic – was still waiting for her answer.

"I'm alright..." she replied, slowly sitting up only to be startled when the other female handed her what seemed to be a piece of chocolate.

"It will do you good, dear, after the fright you went through. Make sure to eat it."

"Thank you..."

"I am Hagatha Fontayne, dear... the school doctor." she replied to the expectancy in Rosetta's tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fontayne."

"You're very welcome. Now sit still for a minute so I can fix up that bruise."

"Oh, um... if it's alright with you... I'll just take a bandage."

"Oh, my! Haven't heard that in years." the elder woman chuckled. "Not since your parents were students here."

Putting the wand away, she instead stepped over to a nearby cabinet and took out a small patch with which she covered the girl's bruise after cleaning it properly.

"There you go, dearie. Now off with you... don't keep Prefect Klaus waiting."

Bidding goodbye to the elder woman, Rosetta was now left to stand in front of Klaus, barely resisting the urge to shift uncomfortably on her feet beneath his scrutinizing gaze.

 _'Could you_ _ **not**_ _stare into my soul like that?'_ she mused, biting her tongue to hold back from saying it aloud.

"Follow me." he finally said, startling her in the deep silence.

Without waiting for a reply he turned around and exited the infirmary, leaving her no choice but to do as he ordered.

"Um... are you... I mean your voice sounds... familiar..." she mumbled, finding it infinitely easier to look at him now that his gaze was averted to the hallway stretching ahead of them.

"If you're asking about the train, yes I was there. Did the letter not tell you I would be waiting for you?" he replied, not deeming her worthy of more than a sideways glance.

"Oh..." she nodded.

Her soft voice, ever so lightly quivering, caused the Prefect's mind to fill with the serene image of countless feathers fluttering on the breeze.

 _'What on earth...?'_ he growled internally.

This time he did turn his head to give her a proper look, only to find that she was staring at the floor whilst nibbling on the chocolate. And darn it all if she wasn't cuter than anything he had seen before...

"Is something wrong?"

Her scared tone brought him out of his own thoughts to the sight of the girl now looking at him, a corner of the chocolate still trapped between her lips, and he instantly turned his gaze away upon realizing they had stopped walking. For a while they paced the hallways in silence, until Klaus could no longer suppress his curiosity.

"Why are you here?"

Well, that question hadn't come out exactly as he had planned it, but he would be damned if he started stuttering in front of her. For a moment Rosetta remained silent, although when she answered her voice carried a deep tone of displeasure. It wasn't like her to get irked so easily, but something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

"When last I checked, you didn't own this school. Anyone is free to study here, if they want to."

While he was impressed that she had found the courage to snap at him, this did pose a problem. He admired a strong character but that meant their personalities would clash quite often in the coming days.

"I don't make it a habit of allowing personal problems or feelings to interfere with my work. I didn't ask that with the intention you clearly assumed. Anyone who wants to be a student here needs to know what they want for their future. How can you improve if you don't have a clear goal in mind?"

His reply left Rosetta staring at him speechless. Hadn't she promised to herself that she wouldn't let her father's feud get to her? That she would befriend the Goldstein boys if they accepted her? What on earth was she doing, treating him as if he was her enemy? After he had saved her life too...

"Sorry..." she muttered glaring at the wall to her right to try and hide her embarrassed blush, her voice muffled by the chocolate.

"Then answer my question." he demanded.

His authoritative tone earned her attention once more, and she figured it best to just do as he said.

"I don't know... yet."

"Then I suggest you figure it out in the next thirteen days. It will weigh quite heavily at your Judgment."

 _'Why do you even care?'_ she mused, unable to restrain a pout.

Still annoyed by the tone he was taking up with her when they had barely met, she bit into the chocolate to hold back from speaking her thoughts. Maybe it was wiser to address the _'elephant in the room'_ for a moment, but Rosetta certainly wasn't in the mood right now to bring up that stupid quarrel between their families. And so she settled for walking silently at his side until they arrived to what she assumed was the female dorm building.

"This is where you will be staying while you're here. Your bags should already be in your room, and the Dorm Mother will give you a key."

"Alright."

For a moment they stood there in awkward silence, and Rosetta couldn't help feeling that he was once again examining her in detail.

"Why did you refuse the healing spell?" he finally asked, his eyes now set upon the bandage visible in between the chocolate strands of her bangs. "I've never heard of anyone doing that; I'm surprised Mrs. Fontayne even agreed to it."

"It's nothing really... just something... something I got used to..." Rosetta replied, suddenly aware enough of her wound to brush her fingers over the bandage.

The way he narrowed his eyes told her she wouldn't get away without a proper answer, and indeed his reply didn't disappoint.

"Stop stuttering like an idiot, and answer properly." he ordered.

Though irked by his rudeness, she opted against provoking him any further and heaved a sigh.

"It's just my own thing. If I get a minor injury like this, I prefer to just let my body heal at its own pace. Healing magic is good and all, but sometimes the body needs to work by itself. If you become too reliant on healing magic that just makes you physically weak."

While his expression didn't show it, Klaus was actually impressed by such a well thought out answer; enough that he opted to say what he had been contemplating keeping silent about for now.

"Do you need to rest for today?"

For a moment she simply stared at him in contemplation as though she was trying to discern the meaning behind his inquiry.

"No... I think I'd rather go to class." she replied at long last. "Or at the very least to the library; I need a good book to read. I assume my roommate is already in class and I'm not sure it's the best idea right now to stay in my room alone, with nothing to do."

She could swear that he had smiled at her reply, but it was gone before she could be sure of what she was seeing.

"Then go speak to the Dorm Mother." he stated, taking out a pocket watch to check the time. "You have exactly ten minutes to return."

"What for?" she blinked, caught off guard by such an unexpected answer.

"You haven't left yet?" the young Prefect replied, glancing back to her with a mock-surprised expression on his face.

Swallowing the snappy retort she wanted to give him, Rosetta merely narrowed her eyes at him then turned around heading toward the entrance.

"Yes, sir..."

"Good girl." she heard him saying behind her, and she could swear she felt a smile in his voice

Ugh, that condescending tone was so grating though... more so than even her etiquette instructor. And that was saying a lot! But talking to her as if she was a dog? She was starting to suspect he didn't have too many friends with that kind of attitude.


End file.
